


Fan Art for The Cat Guardian: Photo shot

by Kitcat1925



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Dimension Travel, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Original Character(s), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, cat helps Tony, girl turns into animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitcat1925/pseuds/Kitcat1925
Summary: More fan art for this lovely fanfiction written by I_Am_A_Silver_Lining. It's about a girl named Corvin turning into a cat and transported in the world of Marvel.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 140





	Fan Art for The Cat Guardian: Photo shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_Am_A_Silver_Lining](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_A_Silver_Lining/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Cat Guardian: Licorice Stick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565041) by [I_Am_A_Silver_Lining](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_A_Silver_Lining/pseuds/I_Am_A_Silver_Lining). 



> I've never drawn Tony Stark before so that took some time...  
> I'm still shit at backgrounds btw

**Author's Note:**

> Thank my kitten Cookie for letting me look at his beans


End file.
